<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Send Me An Angel by TigereyesF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660419">Send Me An Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesF/pseuds/TigereyesF'>TigereyesF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thanduil - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Wings, Do Angels Wear Loincloths, Dreams, Erotic, F/M, It Doesn't Matter Because It Comes Off Anyway, Jen Made Me Do This By Giving Me The Idea, One Shot, Porn With Some Plot Although Not Much, Sexy Naked Angel, Tender Thranduil, Thranduil Fantasy, Thranduil Lust, Thranduil Sex, feathers - Freeform, single chapter story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesF/pseuds/TigereyesF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallie's life isn't much to write home about. It's regular, it's monotonous at times, and she craves some excitement. Her saving grace is the dream which she keeps having, in which a gorgeous Angel keeps making his presence known. She begins to rely on both the fantasies and him coming into them, and they keep her sane and give her food for thought. Her dream lover is tender and caring, and she needs him.</p><p>Until one morning when she wakes up after a particularly passionate night-time rendezvous...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thranduil/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Send Me An Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoICouldFollow/gifts">OneWhoICouldFollow</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Jen, who planted the idea of Thranduil as an Angel in my head months ago, and the thought wouldn't leave me alone. Now that I've written it, maybe I can focus on other stories I want to and should be working on 😊</p><p>Or maybe not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kallie grunted, pulling the clean sheet tightly over the mattress. Tucking it underneath, she smoothed both hands over the flat surface with a smile of satisfaction. Not a wrinkle or a crease was to be seen, and that’s what she’d been aiming for in her task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you replaced the towels in here yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head lifted at the sound of her friend and co-worker’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cheery smile greeted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t,” she replied with one of her own. “Feel free - I haven’t been in the bathroom yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a hint if ever I heard one,” Charlie said in a dry tone. She pushed her trolley into the room and closed the door. “Just let me grab my spray and gloves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, you’re eager...I was only joking,” Kallie replied. The quilt flew up into the air and settled onto the large bed. “I don’t expect you to do my work as well, you madwoman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lagging behind this afternoon,” her friend said over her shoulder. “And you look tired. Late night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I was in bed way before midnight,” she answered, plumping up the feather pillows. “I keep having those dreams though. I always wake up exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie stopped and leaned on the doorframe of the plush en-suite bathroom. “The same ones?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallie nodded. “It’s really weird. I’ve been having them for so long now, and it’s always the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller woman frowned. “Are you absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’ve never met this guy in real life? Seen him in a coffee shop somewhere? Stole his parking space at the mall? Eyed him up over the deli counter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Definitely not. I’d remember him. He looks...I don’t know how to describe it...if you saw him once, you wouldn’t forget him. And I mean you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>forget. He has those kind of looks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Charlie muttered, turning away again. “As tall as a tree, devastatingly gorgeous, long flowing hair, ice blue eyes-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit that,” Kallie laughed. “Whoever he is, however he’s managed to get into my imagination and dreams is beyond me. And yes - he’s stunning. Heart-stoppingly stunning. Traffic-stopping gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rub it in, why don’t you?” her friend snorted from somewhere behind the door. “While dreary old me is stuck with lard-arse and his multiple chins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallie’s eyes widened. “He adores you!” she said with a shocked laugh. “Oh come on, you guys have been together forever. What you have is rock solid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And rather boring,” the reply came back. A mop of curly red hair popped around the doorway. “I’m sure you must have seen this fella somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, I would know,” she repeated. “You couldn’t just see this guy and not register just how good looking he is. Honestly. I swear he’s been sent from some unknown deity to annoy the hell out of me and tire me out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you need is a night out. A night with crazy dancing, copious amounts of cocktails and shots, and handsome, available guys who are real,” Charlie informed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, not for me,” she answered on a sigh. “This weekend has been planned down to the finest detail. I’m going home, having dinner and a relaxing bath, then I’m going to sleep until Monday morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it's a million dollar bet that Monday will be on your doorstep before you even realise it. I swear it's a secret pact with the gods that the weekend goes by quicker than any other day of the damned week." Charlie yanked the bathroom door closed behind herself and tossed the soiled towels into a cloth bag for laundering. "Have you done the rest of the rooms on this floor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallie nodded. "Yes. The first bookings are due to arrive this evening, so boss wanted to make sure that the rooms were fresh for them coming in," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. You can help me lug all this lot down to the laundry room," her friend said with a grin. "And by the time we've finished, it'll be almost time for home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on then, get the door," Kallie told her. "Let's get this show on the road and get finished."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darkness filled the comfortable bedroom, lifted only by the warm glow of a small lamp in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallie rolled over and sighed. The quilt was too heavy, and she pushed it away in an unconscious attempt to cool down. The floating sensation that drifted through her body made her smile in her sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wondered if you were going to turn up tonight," a deep voice said from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned, and a smile lit up her features. "You thought that I wouldn't?" she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall male before her shrugged one shoulder, the other resting against the wall with his arms folded. "One can never be sure." He shifted, moving one ankle from where it had rested over the other, his long legs supporting him as he moved away from the wall. Long blonde hair drifted over his broad shoulders and down towards his flat torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help but lower her eyes to take in his toned physique. His skin seemed to glow, and the light caught the sparkle in his ice blue eyes as he moved towards her. The soft fabric wrapped around his waist highlighted lean hips, but disguised nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that the bulge resting underneath was only barely concealed from her, and no more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you miss me?" His softly-spoken question drew her eyes back to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head tipped back. His soft smile warmed her bloodstream, his towering six feet five frame dwarfing her five feet eight. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head to one side a little and threaded his fingers through her hair. “How was your day, little one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the waves of pleasure soaring through her at his simple touch, she spoke. “Boring. Uneventful. But it was a long day, and I was glad to be finished up and come home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shifted from the lengths of her hair to her dark blue ones. “And crawl into bed, fall into a deep, peaceful sleep, and dream of me,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “There’s nothing else I’d rather be dreaming about, truth be told,” she replied. “I’m getting pretty used to you popping into my dreams now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze lowered to her mouth. “And what would you say if I told you that one day I may not be here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed. “You’ll be here,” she told him confidently. “I know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One can never tell,” he replied. “Maybe someone else out there will need me more than you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, they can find their own Angel.” Her hands lifted and touched his bare chest, absorbing the heat that radiated from the smooth flesh. A soft fluttering sound reached her ears, making her smile. She trailed her fingertips over the muscles and across to his shoulders. He inhaled sharply, and she smiled again. “Is this ok?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he answered. “You know that you can do whatever you want, whatever makes you feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I want this dream to be about making </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel good, Thranduil,” she said, and glanced up at him. “Can I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel good if you make </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel good?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then by all means, little one...do as you wish.” A smile curved his full, kissable mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were involuntarily drawn to it, knowing the pleasures that that mouth could bring. The pleasures it had brought her in past dreams, and would surely do so again in this one. He’d never let her down yet, never disappointed her, and never neglected her. “I want to kiss you.” Her quiet words made him untangle his hand from her hair and slide it down her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, her lips automatically parting, and sighed in pleasure when his warm mouth touched hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This heavenly being could </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips parted further with the pressure of his against hers, and his tongue flicked out to tease her with the faintest lick against her upper lip. She moaned and stood up on her toes to press harder against him. Sliding her hands up around the back of his neck, she allowed her fingers to flex in the silken strands of his amazingly long hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong hands gripped her waist. She hadn’t even been aware of his hands moving, but arched her body closer into his in a reflex action to his hold on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue pushed further into her mouth, taking her breath away. The mouth that was crushed against hers wasn’t kissing her, it was practically making love to her. Her breath began to labour and her heart-rate soared. Sparks and electrical surges tingled throughout her body, and she couldn’t help but moan softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed everything that he had to give her, and she needed it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers loosened their grip on his hair and she slid her hands down over his shoulders and over his chest. The rumble he made in the back of his throat in response almost made her knees give way. It sounded of pure lust, and made her blood start to bubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped in a lungful of air when he tore his mouth from hers, diving for her neck instead. Both large hands splayed over her hips, tugging her tightly against his groin and the flimsy loincloth that covered it. The hardness concealed behind the fabric pushed insistently against her, making her whimper with need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lust shot through her with astonishing speed, drenching her underwear and turning her bones to liquid. Her hands gripped his upper arms in an effort to steady herself, his hot mouth creating both heaven and hell on her skin. Strong teeth bit her neck, his warm tongue licked the bites, and his soft mouth kissed the tender flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breasts felt swollen and tender, and she pushed them against the solid chest that she was leaning against. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want more,” he whispered, still kissing her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...oh God, Thranduil, yessss,” she hissed. “I want everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With agonising slowness, he kissed his way back to her mouth, which he crushed under his own with increasing desire. Determined fingers lifted the hem of her t-shirt, and he broke the kiss to pull it up over her head. Tossing it carelessly aside, his hot gaze lowered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nostrils flared. “You didn’t put underwear on,” he murmured. “Good girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands took the weight of her breasts and his thumbs lightly grazed her erect nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned, instinctively arching deeper into the warmth of his capable hands. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So responsive,” he whispered. His head lowered and he hummed in satisfaction as his mouth closed over one of her nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh..!” she cried, twisting her fingers into his hair and holding him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue swirled around the hardened flesh several times with just the right amount of laziness to drive her wild, then he sucked hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The howl of pleasure that ripped from the back of her throat stirred a primal response in him, and his hands slid down to the curve of her ass. His fingers sunk into the voluptuous flesh and he squeezed with force, eliciting another howl. Without breaking the contact, he pushed one thigh in between hers to give her something to ease the ache. She instantly ground herself against it and rocked back and forth in rhythm with his sucking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you wet for me, little one?” he purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she panted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How wet?” He pulled back and straightened, gazing down at her flushed face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soaked,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, a soft fluttering sound could be heard, slightly louder than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding her gaze, he slid his hands down into the waistband of her trousers and pushed them down past her hips. His lips parted. “No underwear here either,” he noted in wonder. “I’m sure that deserves a reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallie moved back a little and stepped out of the garment, kicking it aside. “A reward which I don’t have the strength to refuse,” she said with an encouraging smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently pushed her backwards and she moved as he guided her, not taking her eyes from his. The ice blue which had captured her soul the first time she’d looked into them remained focused on what he wanted, and what he was going to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head turned in surprise as something touched the back of her legs, and she found a bed which had magically appeared from nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re certainly prepared,” she teased with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he answered, giving her a grin of his own. “I’ve never let you down yet, have I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I never will,” he told her, giving her shoulders a gentle push so that she sat down. “So...shall I give you your reward..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned back until she was lying flat, spreading her thighs to allow him closer, and smiled. “Please do,” she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes closed and her body relaxed. The man between her legs pushed against her knees, widening them further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>soaked, little one,” he said with a touch of amazement. “I would say that you’re absolutely drenched. How wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to respond, but the sweep of his tongue over her core sent her thoughts into oblivion and she couldn’t speak. Her stomach muscles tightened and her knees lifted higher; a breathless cry echoing from her soul. He tilted his head just a fraction and explored the enticing treasure that seemed to call out to him. Twisting his tongue around her clitoris, his soft lips kissed her with care. Her whimpers increased, and her body twitched restlessly on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience, little one,” he murmured in between licks. “We have all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to wait all night,” she almost whined. “I need you </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft chuckle sounded between her legs, and he increased the pressure of his tongue on her. Again, she heard the almost silent flutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see-oh fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she gasped, breaking off from whatever she’s been about to say. Her clit throbbed and pulsed in silent demand, but he seemed to hear it and responded. Strong, upwards flicks of his tongue over the sensitive organ had her lifting her hips from the mattress and grinding herself against his clever mouth. Something very soft and light brushed against the insides of her calves in slow, gentle sweeping motions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forcing her eyes open, she looked down to see the glorious vision of his white feathered wings fluttering slowly against her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At last.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned deeply and arched her back. Her hands tangled in his silken hair with a determined tug. He smiled against her, amused at her reactions to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thranduil...fuck me…” she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blonde head lifted. “Already? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>impatient, aren’t you?” he teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest heaved with the effort it took her to breathe. Her hands lifted and she held them out to him. “Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The humour left his features, his eyes turning serious. Her need was palpable, it was so strong. The fact that he could incite such a reaction from her sent a throbbing pulse throughout his body, and he rose to his feet to stand staring down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lay before him, as naked as the day she was born, but with a whole lot more than she’d been born with. Her body was flushed, her pupils blown, her mouth open as she panted for air. The hands she held out to him pulled him closer, and he knelt on the bed between her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened in appreciation and wonder as his wings unfurled fully, the majestic width of them reaching out several feet on either side of him. The feathers twitched and pulsed in a rapid rhythm, indicating his state of arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged on the loincloth he wore and tossed it on the floor, revealing the longest, thickest erection she’d ever seen, be it in real life or here in her dreams. The organ appeared to pulse before her eyes with a clear intent to fuck her and fuck ker hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled himself on top of her and his wings fluttered faster. She felt like sobbing with pleasure when she felt the tip of his hard-on nudge against her, asking for permission to enter. Her thighs widened even further and her hips tilted up towards him in a silent answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ice blue eyes closed and he slowly breeched her. A ragged breath left him; the hot wetness of her closing around him in a tight grip and urging him to go deeper. Her legs flipped up and she wrapped them tightly around his waist. Her hands gripped his upper arms, her fingers digging into the solid muscle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” she begged in a hushed whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you wish, little one,” he whispered back. Slow, deep thrusts followed, each one tearing a cry of passion from her. Each forward push of his hips pulled her deeper and deeper into a maelstrom of lust. Pleasure surged through her with an astonishing power. Her cries grew in volume and intensity. His movements catapulted her into a state of oblivion; each drive of his hips propelling her beyond the stars and into a sense of utter abandonment. Each flutter of his wings heightened the sensation, until she didn’t know where she was, who she was, or even what species she was. Time was irrelevant, and she didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that mattered was the hot, strong body on top of her that was creating unholy magic on her soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gripped his hair and pulled him closer, crashing her open mouth against his. He instantly took advantage and thrust his tongue into her mouth, and she whimpered into him. Her body moved in perfect synchronisation with his, to the point where two beings were one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More...please...more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her muffled begging made him smile against her, and he adjusted his rhythm to comply with her needs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jesus...yes...please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped one of her hands and entwined his fingers in between hers in an iron grip. She flexed her fingers through his and ran her free hand down his side. The feathers of his wings brushed her arm with each beat, and her sensitized skin felt every fibre of the luscious softness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted his weight a little, bringing one knee up slightly. The powerful thrusts gained speed, his breathing as erratic and laboured as hers. “You feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooooo </span>
  </em>
  <span>good,” he panted. “So, so good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her lips to his neck and dragged her tongue down the column of his throat, swirling it around the hollow at the base. A lustful groan rumbled from somewhere deep within his chest, and she did it again with a smile of satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wings fluttered a little faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me come,” she pleaded breathlessly. “I need to come…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ice blue gazed into dark blue, and he studied her without breaking his rhythm. Her eyes held his, neither of them wanting to break the intimate connection between their souls. The bed creaked beneath them, but the noise went unheard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are mine, little one,” he whispered. His soft, warm tone sent explosions through her central nervous system. “You will only ever be mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you will only ever be mine,” she answered with difficulty. “There’s no-one out there who could ever need you as much as I do, ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smug smirk curved his full mouth, drawing her eyes away from his at last and down to the lips which managed to create heaven for her no matter where on her body he put them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to feel you tighten around me,” he murmured. “Flood me. Squeeze me. Come for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body reacted with a mind of its own. Each muscle and nerve ending sparked in an awareness that ran deeper than anything she’d ever experienced. Stars exploded in her head and the air around her became almost impossible to absorb. The hand that rested on his side moved around and up to his neck, where she held him tightly against her in a deep, passionate kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God...oh my...Thranduil...I’m...I’m going to come,” she cried against his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arm tightened around her, and he squeezed her other hand. “Come for me,” he whispered harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tightened her thighs around his waist and her body almost lurched up off the bed with the force of the orgasm that ripped through her. The waves of pleasure were powerful and forceful, ending all ability of thought or comprehension of anything around her. Her core clamped around him in rapid spasms, which made him groan in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released her hand and wrapped both arms around her to stabilise her as her body went into meltdown. The expeditious contracting of her hot flesh pushed him closer to his own release, surprising him with how fast it was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kallie...I’m going to come,” he managed to utter through gritted teeth. “Keep coming, little one...make me come with you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A roar of fulfillment overtook everything, hot fluid pumping endlessly into her. His hips ground against hers, with each movement prolonging his release. His wings beat furiously over the couple, gradually slowing down as he began to tire, emptying everything he had into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms trembled with the effort of supporting his weight, and he panted hard in an attempt to ground himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuddered against him. Aftershocks coursed through her, making her twitch periodically. She’d never felt so satisfied in her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thranduil rolled onto his side, taking her with him and remaining buried deep inside her. His wings gently and silently folded around her, and she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening her eyes, she gazed up into his. “That was absolutely magical,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile was returned. “I would never leave you unsated,” he replied. “Your satisfaction is everything to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Content with his words, she gave in to her body’s need to rest and tucked her head against the front of his throat. His arms and wings around her lulled her into an ethereal state of relaxation, and his soft kiss against her hair made her sigh softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could stay here forever, instead of waking up,” she mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer, and instead she focused on the whisper-soft touch of his feathers against her heated flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunlight streamed in through the miniscule gap in the curtains and highlighted a strip across the top of Kallie’s bed. She groaned in annoyance and rolled onto her back. It was far too early to even consider waking for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, her world of dreams was a much more enticing place to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last night’s dream had been exceptional, and her body hummed with satisfaction. She frowned, and tentatively felt between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was soaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could women have wet dreams? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who cared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been amazing, and she felt so peaceful and relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No doubt her Angel would appear again over the next few days, as she seldom went more than a few nights without dreaming of him. It seemed to be the one stable pleasure she had in life, and she was determined to enjoy it while it lasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grunted in annoyance, deciding that she’d better get up and do something constructive with her day. As appealing as it sounded, lazing around in bed until the afternoon fantasising about earth-shattering orgasms with a naked Angel with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes, it wouldn’t achieve anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled onto her side and finally opened her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze zeroed in on something lying on the carpet just inside the bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A single, long white feather.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>